Great, as if blair was enough
by crazychick1313
Summary: Blair received a letter from her brother that he was coming to Death City. Blair's brother takes a liking to Maka. A little too much in Soul's opinion. Jealousy rises. It's a straight out war for Maka's heart.
1. The letter

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.**

**It** was just an ordinary day in Death City. Soul and Maka were at school and Blair was taking a relaxing cat nap on the couch. That was until the the door bell so rudely interrupted it. Blair opened her eyes and looked at the door. She felt like stacking the person behind it. Then a few letters came out of the slot in the door.

Curious, she stands up. Stretches her lags in a pet like way and leaps off toward the mail. Blair looks over the papers. " _Boring, bill,bill, …OOO what's this?" _Blair thought. There was a letter addressed to her.

''To: Blair From: Erra"

A smile spread to her face fast. Exited she turned into her human form siting on the floor and opened the letter. Her eyes scanned over it. At the end of it her eyes widen and sat there for a moment. Then jumped up screaming happy cheers.

"Nae, I can't wait until he gets here. Maka-chan and Soul-kun will love meeting him."

Later that day Soul and Maka came in through the front door slouching a bit, hands dangling to their sides. They crashed on the couch out of exhaustion.

Blair came out of the kitchen smiling" Hi guys. How was school today?" Blair asked happily.

" Tiring" Maka stated.

Blair just smiled knowing best not to question what happen.

"Do you want some sushi? It's supper yummy." peered Blair.

"That depends. Did you make it or buy it?" asked soul.

"Buy it."

A few minutes later they were all sitting at the table eating dinner. The food looked amazing! So good that it couldn't be regular grocery store bot sushi. It had to be special ordered. Maka was a little confused by this so she decided to ask.

"Hey Blair, why did you buy this? It looks expensive."

" I bot it to go with the good news." she chirped.

Soul and Maka stopped eating and looked straight at her with a confused look on their faces.

_Good news?_

_"_And that is?" asked Maka.

Suddenly the door bell rings.

"There he is now!" replied Blair as she got up and walked toward the door.

_He?_

Blair opened the door.

"Hi Erra."

_Who?_


	2. Meeting Erra

There in the door way was a … cat? The hell?

The so called cat named Erra was black with a witch hat like Blair's but shorter and a little pumpkin hanging on a caller. He had yellow eyes just like Blair's. He walked in with a smile on his face then turned to Maka and Soul sitting at the table. They stared at each other for a bit.

" All right I'll bite, what the hell is this?" asked Soul pointing at the new cat. Maka turned her head away from Blair and the mystery cat to glare at Soul.

"Soul don't be so rude!" Maka commanded. Soul lifted a brow and he frowned showing off his teeth a little. He was giving a '' what?" look.

Blair was the first one to speak. "Nay~ this is my brother Erra and he's going to visit us for a while." Blair made a little hand jester toward her brother as she shuts the door.

Soul puts a hand under his chin to support his head " Goody another sex crazed ,damn cat running around." he sarcastically noted. That just made Maka a wee bit too much pissed off.

"MAKA CHOP"

Blair and Erra sweat drop. Soul was on the floor with a dent in his head and smoke coming out. When Maka turned back to the two cats she had a smile on her face. "Sorry about that."

Erra tilted his head a little with a questioning look then a grin grew on his face. He walked toward Maka until he was a foot away. Then all of a sudden a puff of smoke came out from were the male cat once was. As the smoke died down there in front of Maka was a man about 5ft 11. He had the same hat on as his cat form and his hair was raven black that looked as soft as silk. He had the same skin complexion as Blair. He was wearing an open butted black T-shirt that showed off his chest and abs with skin tight black pants with two white belts; one around his waist and one hanging on his right side. The final piece were these black shoes that shine a little. So in other words he was_** Hot! **_

Erra stood there smiling down on Maka and took her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Nice to meet you." he said in a flirty way. Maka's face was redder than a tomato. Around this time Soul regain conscious. He pushed himself back in to his seat and clutched his head with his left hand. Turned his head to Maka to glare at her but when he saw what Erra was doing his anger went straight to soon to be Mr. Rode kill.

Blair was getting a little more than nervous. On one hand you have a horny brother with lust in his eyes looking at your friend and on the other hand there's a pissed off Soul with murder in his eyes directed at your brother. Oh god, this can't end good.

"Nay~Oniisan how about some sushi?"asked Blair. Erra turn his head to Blair and smiled "Sure but how about a seat next to this cutey."

Soul started clawing the table like a lion ready to pouts on his pray. Thinking fast she said "Oh sorry Oniisan but thats my seat."

Erra frowned but then smirked. He lets go of Maka's hand and puts his on his chin and the other on his hip. "That's too bad. But in a way it's better this way. I mean if I sat across from her" Erra stopped in mid sentence to look at Maka and wink."I can see this cutey's face better." he purred.

Oh man if you could see her face right now you would have sworn it was glowing. It was like a Christmas tree! Blair would have laughed if it wasn't for the dark ora around Soul.

Erra walked over to the seat in front of Maka. Blair strolled to the kitchen and grabbed a plate for Erra and sets it in front of him and comes to sit down next to Maka. But as she does Maka stands up and excuses herself to the bathroom. When she left Erra turned his head to Soul just noticing him. He got creeped out that Soul was giving him a death glare. So Erra tried to brake the ice.

"So Soul tell me about yourself."

Soul's glare never leaving his face "Well, I'm a Death Scythe but what's interesting is that I can kill **anyone **with just one hit."

Erra didn't like the sound of his voice. "Really? Maka must have put a lot of work in to you."

Soul put down his fork and looked at Erra straight on. "What you mean by that?" he growled.

Blair was freaking out. She was moving her eyes back and forth between Soul and Erra praying that Maka comes back soon.

"Oh nothing,nothing. I'm just saying that Maka is amazing. She seems like the type of person that can do anything like" Erra was now staring straight in Soul's eyes" make a piece of shit into some thing valuable."

Soul starts to get up. Blair is scared of what is going to happen. So to stop anything bad she does the first thing that she can think of. "Who wants ice-cream?" Blair blurted out. Her pointer finger pointing up and there was a smile on her face. Both boys looked at her weird. After a moment of silents Blair sweat drop.

Maka walked in and smiled"Hey Blair I'll have some ice cream."

Blair jumps up happy to see Maka. "All right, ice cream for Maka!" cheered Blair.

Blair turned to the others"You want ice cream?" she asked a second time. Soul simply shocked his head no. Erra stood up from his seat and answered" Sorry but I got to go imouto. I'll visit you later ok?"

"kay~" chirped Blair.

Erra walked toward the front door and opened it but before he left he looked back at Maka and winked" I'll see you later Maka-chan."

Maka blushed a little and Soul growled. As Erra shuts the door Blair makes a mental note not to leave those two alone in a room.

"I hope things get better tomorrow." Blair thought.

**ANTHER'S NOTE: If you don't know Oniisan means big brother and imouto means younger sister. Also I don't own soul eater.**


	3. I hate that guy!

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating for a while but I just had a lot on my plate and stuff. But anyway I'll shut up now.**

* * *

The day was just beginning. There were birds chirping happily to each other, the sun had a giant grin on it's face, no clouds in the sky, and there were children giggling while they were playing a game.

You would think that this would be a wonderful day right? The correct answer is **OH HELL NO, FUCK THAT SHIT. WHO THE HELL THOUGHT THAT CRAZY BULL SHIT?**

You see a certain albino is really pissed off. Soul was at the dinning table waiting for breakfast while Maka was making it. Soul was just glaring at the door were he last saw Erra.

"Damn cat." Soul thought" Who the hell he thinks he is hitting on Maka like that? Next time I see him he's going to have tier tracks all over him." Soul be ginned chuckling at that. There was a dark ora around him and his bangs covered his eyes creating a shadow on his face. In other words he looked down right creepy.

Blair was sitting right next to him. She was a little scared and there was a sweat drop on her head." I don't know what Soul~kun is thinking, but what ever it is I don't want to know." Blair thought.

Just then Maka emerged from the kitchen with a platter full of pancakes. She place it on the table. "Breakfast is ready" smiled Maka. With that said everyone started eating.

Ten minutes later they finished their food. Maka was placing the dishes in the sink to clean later while Soul was getting his keys. As soon as Soul got his keys he knottiest a cretin black cat outside the window climbing up to go through the window.

"Oh, hell no." Soul muttered. Just when Erra jumped on the windowsill Soul kicked the window shut.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAA" Erra cried before a loud crashing sound came. This put a smile on Soul's face.

"Hey Soul, what was that?" Maka asked as she came out of the kitchen. She had a confused expression on her face.

Soul quickly turned around with a grin. His hands were behind his back."What was what?"

Maka was a little bit more confused by his sudden mood swing. Not that she didn't knottiest his other mood swing from earlier, but she chose to ignore it.(She was thinking the same thing that Blair was when she saw him.)

"There was a loud sound." Maka stated.

"There was?" Soul asked tilting his head to the left.

"Yes, didn't you...n-never mind."Maka sighed. She made a hand motion to the door."Come on, we're going to be late for school."

As she turned toward the door Soul let out a breath he didn't know he was holding."OK."

* * *

Soul and Maka took a seat on Soul's motorcycle and took off. As Soul was driving he saw Erra stepping out off the trash cans. If you said Erra look pissed off that would be an under statement. Soul turned his head a little to look at Maka to find that she was looking at an opposite direction. That just made it all the more sweater.

* * *

"I hate that guy." Erra stated as he was crawling out of the trash cans. Just then he saw Soul and Maka passing by. He saw that Soul looked a little too happy. "So he thinks that he can get away that easy ay? We'll see about that!" hist Erra."Pump-pumpkin pumpkin."boomed Erra.

A giant pumpkin appeared out off nowhere. Erra jumped on and chased after Soul and Maka.

He kept low and at a distances so that they wouldn't spot him. Although it was a little hard swerving around streets. But after 15 minutes of chasing and almost getting run over twice they reached their destination.( The D.W.M.A.) Soul parked his motorcycle to the side as he helped Maka off. Erra hoped off his pumpkin before it disappeared.

"So this must be the renowned D.W.M.A. Blair told me so much about."Erra stated. Than he smirked "Can't wait to to greet Maka~chan and her friends. I bet Soul will just _love _it too." As Maka and Soul were walking up the stares that led to their school Erra fallowed them up.

* * *

"HEY, SOUL!" Black Star yelled as he waved to his friend. Soul just greeted him with a simple "Yo." Everyone one was there. Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki all said their hellos or good mornings to the two. They were all happy to see each other. But then suddenly they herd a few girlish screams. They all turned to see a hot tall guy (**Erra**) with a bunch off girls making a big circle around him. All of the girls looked like the had harts in their eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here?" hist Soul clenching his fists.

"You know him?" asked Kid with an eyebrow up, pointing toward Erra. But before Soul could answer Erra made his way to the group. Erra was right in front of Maka leaning a little close to Maka.

"Morning Maka~chan."he purred with a flirtatious smile. That made a lot of girls glair at her. There was a sweat drop on Maka's head.

"Morning Erra." Maka smiled trying to be nice. Erra turned his head to the others in the group just noticing them.

"Oh, hi there you must be Maka's friends" greeted Erra.

"What the hell? Maka's friends. What I don't excise?" yelled Soul in his mind. There was a vain popping on his head.

"Hello, my name is Tsubaki." she smiled and bowed.

"My name is Erra. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsubaki~chan." Erra bowed. At this Tsubaki blushed. That didn't go over too well for Black Star. Black Star slid next to Soul as they both glair daggers at Erra. Then Erra moved toward Liz.

"Hey, I'm Liz." she said as she extended her hand. Erra grabbed it, but instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Then he looked in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you."

That really made Liz flush. Not to mention the pissed off Kid that was standing next to Black Star and Soul joying them in glaring at Erra. Erra made his way to Patty.

"Hi there!I'm Patty!"she announced pointing her thumb on her chess. Erra smiled "Happy to meet you."

When Erra turned to say hi to the other two he stopped and sweat dropped.

"Kid."

"Black Star."They both grunted. Erra forced on a grin.

"Well at least the girls like me." thought Erra.

"So Erra, what are you doing here at school?" asked Maka. The said guy turned toward Maka and beamed" I wanted to spend the day with you at school. You don't mind do you?"

"Um, sure fine." Maka shrugged.

"Good." he purred as he hooked one arm around Maka's arm and hooked his other around Liz's arm walking in to the school with Tsubaki and Patty close by him.

"I hate that guy!" Soul, Black Star, and Kid replied. As they too walked in for what would be a _long day._


	4. Dogs are man's best revenge

There was quite a ruckus in class. It's as though every girl was staring at Erra. Which earned him some glares from the boys as well. Speaking of the boys, Soul was currently clawing into his desk.

He was sitting in the middle of Black Star and kid since some random girl took his spot. Black Star looked over to Soul and saw what he was doing.

"I know how you feel. No god like me should deal with this!" Black Star pointed toward his chest.

"What the hell do those girls see in him? He's not even human! But even if he was, he's still not as cool as me." Soul complained, glaring at you know who.

"You know instead of sitting here like idiots, how about we do some thing about it." Kid stated calmly. Both Soul and Black Star looked at kid interestedly.

"What did you had in mind?" Soul asked with an eyebrow up.

"I'm glad you asked. I'll need your help giving Erra a **warm welcome **he deserves." Kid grinned.

"Why the hell would you want to give him a warm welcome? I rather beat his ass up!" boomed Black Star. Both Soul and Kid looked at Black Star like he was the biggest moron on the Earth.

Kid pinched the skin in-between his eyebrows and sighed "Obviously you don't know what sarcasm is. Any way I came up with a plan to dispose of him. But we'll have to wait after school."

"Fine with me. Let's hear the plan." Soul stated.

* * *

**A few minutes before the end of class.**

"You guys remember the plan?" Kid asked. Both Soul and Black Star shook their heads yes. They were eager for the bell to ring. But today the clock felt like torturing them. Ever second felt like hours and ever minute felt like days. It was horrible!

_BRRRRIIINNNGGGG_

And just like that the boys jumped out of there seats. They saw their target strait ahead.

"So Maka~chan, how about you and I go-" Erra was cut off when Black Star swung his arm around Erra's shoulders with a big cheesy grin on his face. However Erra had a combination of surprise and annoyed scowl. Kid and Soul were right near him too with their own pleased expressions.

"Hey buddy, how about you hang with us today." Black Star yelled. Erra rubbed his ear, trying to sooth it after the ear drum was practically destroyed.

"Well, I-"

"Glad you agreed. Come on let's go!" Kid interjected making a hand motion toward the door. And before the magic male cat new it he was being dragged out the door.

"But-"

"It's going to be **so** much fun" Soul interjected this time. The fore marched out the door leaving a confused Maka behind but, not before waving or stating a quick good by to her. Maka lift her hand half way up, giving a slight wave.

"What just happen?" she asked to no one.

* * *

**Outside **

"Where are you taking me?" Erra asked. Black Star had a hold on his left arm and Soul and a hold on his right arm walking down the stairs. They did this because they know if they let Erra go too soon more than likely he's going to make a run for it.

"It's a _surprise"_ Kid smiled. Kid was a few feet ahead of them. Erra twitched a little at the tone of his voice. It didn't sound inviting. When they reached the end of the end of the stairs Soul turned his head toward Erra.

"Hey Erra, can you turn into a cat?"

"Why?" the said person asked.

"Well, were going to hold on to you the hole way. I'm sure it herts your knees when they scrape against the grown, just like it herts my back dragging you." the albino stated. Erra thought about it for a minute. He wasn't really sure what to do but, what Soul said did made since. So he decided to comply with this. Without a word he changed into his cat form. Black Star was the one that took hold of Erra.

They walked in silents for a few minutes. Black Star took out a ball of gum out of his pocket.

"Hey Erra want a piece of gum?" he asked looking at Erra.

"Yea, sure." Black Star placed the candy in the cat's mouth.

"Mmm…" Erra was chewing a little loud. Although he couldn't quite place what the flavor was. It kinda had a citrus taste to it. Then suddenly he was throne over some weird metal gate, landing on green grass on the other side.

What the hell? All this time being held captive just to get throne here? Although he was happy to be free, he felt a little pissed off. The male cat turn to the three boys to yell at them. As he open his mouth, it closed in on itself. He couldn't even make mumbling sounds.

"What the hell is going on?" he thought.

"Have fun Erra. I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends." Soul grin leaning against the gate.

"What is he talking abo-" Erra cut his thoughts off when he herd a growl behind him. His eyes widen. He was scared to look but had no choice. What he saw was ever cat's nightmare. A horrendous, horrifying, intimidating Pit Bull!

Erra tried to yell out a spell that would save him. But there was nothing but silents. If he couldn't speak that means he couldn't use his magic. He only had one choice left….**RUN!** And just like that he made a mad dash with the dog chasing close behind.

All three boys laughed like there was no tomorrow. Black Star was currently on the grown hitting his fits against it. Soul and Kid were holding each other for support. Soul turned his head to Kid still laughing.

"Great idea on sending him to the dog park."


	5. Plan? What plan?

**Ather's note: Sorry it took me so long. I had a lot going on and also I had to work on a differnt computer, so I didn't know how to git my stories on the damn thing.**

Maka was busy making dinner when Soul walked in the front door. Hearing the door shut, maka took a couple steps out of the kitchen.

"Hey Soul" Maka smiled "Dinner is almost ready." After that shourt greeting she went back to her work. Soul walked over to the couch and found a nice comfortable spot . He already had the remote in his hand, favorite show on, about to has a hot meal, feet on the coffee table (**don't tell Maka),** and no annoying, stupid, damn flee bag. Things were looking up.

"Soul-kun, where is oniisan?" Blair asked sitting on the other side of the couch.

Did anyone else just heard a plain crash?

''..."

"Soul-kun?"

"Chi, what do I look like, I catsitter?" he answered and turned his head to the T.V. But Blair wasn't satisfied, so she kept staring at him. After a minute of this Soul sweat dropped and added" I think he said something about hanging out with his new _friends"._ he snickered under his breath at the last part.

Blair lifted up an eyebrow. She didn't like how he said friends, but before she could go into it anymore the smell of fresh fish that Maka was preparing took her mind right off of it as she headed off to the general direction of her dinner. Soul was greatful for that.

* * *

***Meanwhile with Erra***

"_When will these damn mongrels leave me alone? Don't they have some fire hydrant to piss on or some mailman to chase?" _Erra yelled in his mind. You could call it a cleshay but he was currently stuck in a tree. There were about 5 or 6 dogs below that tree barking, growling, and clawing the bark of the only thing protecting Erra. "_What did i ever do to them?"_

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_(_**At the pound)

"Hello everyone" Erra bowed to all the dogs in the cages" I came to give you all your own concert. Now enjoy the pleasant sounds of my **special **whistle" he grinned, puting the "instrument" to his lips. Suddenly all the dogs cried and howled out in pain. It was kaotic in there! Dogs were running around in circles, hitting their heads against the cages, and trying to bite their ears off. Just anything to stop that infernal recket. Meanwhile Erra was having trouble to hold in his laughter. It was so funny seeing those mutts overreacting to a little dog whistle. After about 12 minutes of this, Erra stop to all of the dogs' relieve.

"Wasn't that fun?" Erra asked. Most of the animals glared or growled at him.

"Well anyway, if you liked that you'er going to **_love_** this. I talked it over with the dog catcher and he agreed to let you all enjoy the wonderful experience of being neutered." He replied happly. After that statement, it didn't matter if you were 100 miles away. You could still hear the howls of terror.

_**-End Flash Back-**_

"_I just don't understand why thay'er like this to me and where the hell is their owners at? I don't want to stay here all night!" _he complained in his mind. But speak of the devil, there were some whistles and shots calling the dogs. The dogs hesitated at first but one by one the all left with an angry expression on their faces. When the beasts were out of sight, Erra jumped down from the tree. He streached out his arms and legs. "_Man, stitting in the same spot for 5 hours hurts like hell." _Erra complained.

He took a quick look around his surroundings and spotted a water fountain near by. He made his way there to take a nice long sip. Erra hopped on top and used his tail to twise the knob. Once he finished Erra pulled back. "Aaaawww~...What the?...I CAN SPEAK AGAIN!" he cheered with his 2 front paws in the air. When he put his paws back down he had a big grin on his face. " I bet Maka~chan and _**Soul**_ will be so happy to see me" the male cat said before calling out a giant pumpkin to carry him off to his destination.

* * *

***Back to Soul and Maka***

They all finished dinner 10 minutes ago. Maka was reading a book on the couch, while Soul was on the othere side watching a basketball game on the T.V., and as for Blair, she was taking a nap on the coffee table. Everything was peaceful. That is until Soul's pain in the ass came in barging through the window.

"Damn it, I gotta learn to lock that" Soul grunted to himself. With the sudden volume change Blair woke up.

"Oniisan?" Blair asked looking at Erra that was standind infront of her (in cat form). "What happen to you? You look terrible." she said now fully up and awake.

"Thanks for the compliment Blair." Erra stated with a sweat drop on his head.

"Are you ok?" Maka asked slightly moving from her spot. Erra turned to look at Maka and smiled " Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bit of a ruff ride back there" giving Soul a quick glare. Soul just smirked at him.

"Maka" Blair started" Can you help me run a bath for oniisan?"

"Oh, um sure" Maka said as she put her book down and walked with Blair to the bathroom. When both females left Erra hopped on the farthest end of the couch from Soul.

"Chi, Maka should give you a flee bath. God knows you're infested with bugs" Soul stated and grinned when he saw a vain popped on Erra's head.

"Ha ha, you're hysterical. Well at least I know how to take care of my teeth, shark tooth" Erra replied. Soul grunted at this and change the channel. The next channel was the end of some game show, but what really got Soul's attention was what the host said" Don't forget to neuter and spay your pets today!"

Soul smiled and turned toward Erra. Catching on the male cat replied calmly" If I go down like that, I'm taking you with me."

Soul turned back to the T.V. deciding not to risk the safety of his "little friend" or "big friend" from what Soul likes to call it. Maka walked into the room. " Your bath is ready."

"Thanks Maka" Erra said as he made his way to the bathroom. When he got there he saw Blair smiling at him.

"Do you think the plan worked"

"Trust me on this. After what I been through, it's not going to take long."


	6. Not him!

Soul got up early today (4 am). He had everthing planned out. There was no way that Erra could beat him now! Although he was little nervous, but that wont get in his way. You see today Maka was going to be his.

You might be woundering what made him so determined that today Maka will be his girlfriend. Well, it had to do with a conversation with a female cat last night.

***Flash Back***

Soul was busy reading his manga in his room. Soul was lying down on his bed with one arm behide head. Right when he was about to reach the climax an annoying feline popped her head infront of the book.

"What the hell? Get off!" Soul yelled slightly, pushing Blair to the floor. But despite this she had a smile on her face.

"What do you want blair?" he grunted sitting up, looking at the said cat.

"I want to tell you the my onii-san is going to ask out Maka! Isn't it great!" She replied delightfully. Soul on the other hand wasn't as happy with this.

"What? when!" his full attention was on Blair. His book now forgoten.

"Right after he was finished with his bath, he told me he just coulden't take it anymore! He wants to make Maka his and only his! So tomorrow after breakfast onii-san is going to ask Maka-chan to be his girlfriend! I'm so excited!" Blair cheered as she jumped into the air for joy.

***End Flash Back***

Soul balled up his fists and had flames in his eyes. "There is no way in hell I'll let that happen!" he growled to himself. He called a few places last night to arrange the perfect day for Maka. Plus to make sure Erra doesn't get in the way, Soul sneaked some benadryl in Erra's food last night while no one was looking. _Sweet dreams you stupid furball._

Although he had everything set up last night, he got up early to make himself look good. He comed his hair ( even though it still looked a bit messy, but hey at least he's trying). Then he dressed himself in a red button up shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. But before all of this he ran to kid's house and waked up a vary angry Liz. When Liz was about to yell at him on why he was knocking at the door in 4:30 in the morning, he asked her if he could barrow a dress. Which earned a confused look from Liz while she question his sanity. But since she was so tired, Liz gave him a grass green, sleeveless dress with a black belt around the waist to leave her alone.

Right now Soul was holding the dress on a arm while steping inside of Maka's room. Maka's clock read 6:15, so it was about 15 minutes before her alarm clock goes off.

"Maakaaa" Soul gently shook her shoulder "Wake up." Maka opened her eyes slowly and shifted her head towards the source of the noise.

"Soul? What are you doing?"

"Get up and put this on." he placed the clothing on her bed.

"What?Why?" She started to sit up.

"Because we're going somewhere, now get up.'' he stated.

"But why do I need the dre-"

"It's a surpise and if you stop asking I'll buy you 5 new books."

"...Fine" Maka said, not wanting to pass up the offer.

"Cool" was the last thing Soul said before shutting Maka's door behind him as he left the room.

16 minutes later Maka came out of her room in the green dress the reached her knees. She put her hair up in pigtails like always, but Soul had to admit that she looked pritty.

"Alright lets go." Soul said walking towards the door.

"Wait, what about Err-"

"I left a note." He tolded her. Which was true, but it didn't say where they were going. Maka was satisfied with that answer and walked out the door with Soul. They were out of the apartment compleplex only a minute later. When they were out side Soul went to the opposite direction of his motorcycle.

"Soul" Maka begined "What about your bike?" Soul was a little annoyed that Maka kept asking questions.

"We wont need it." He answered. They continued on their path, but an awkward silents lingered in the air.

_"Come on Soul!"_ he mentally snapped at himself_"Say something!"_

_"_Nice weather today isn't?"

"Yeah, I guess." Maka replied looking at the sky.

_"Nice weather today? You can't be serious. That just screams uncool." _he barked at himself again.

"So are you exited?" the male death scythe asked, looking staight ahead.

"I can't say I am. I don't even know where we're going." she said uncarongly,looking the same direction as Soul.

"_Fuck" _the albino sweat dropped.

A few minutes later they reached a cafe. Soul opened the door and made a sign for Maka to go in first. The female meister walked in and Soul quickly followed behind. They went to a table and picked up their menus. A male waiter came to their table. The waiter had a bored expression on his face and his eyes were dull. That is until he got a good look at Maka. Soul saw this and cursed that son of a bitch to hell.

"Hello, I'm Max and I'll be your waiter today." he smiled holding up a note pad and a pen.

"I'll have a cup of water and a classic eye opener." Maka said pionting to the thing she wants on the menu.

"Coke and breakfast burrito." Soul stated quickly. For a moment Max glared at Soul.

"Coming right up." Max turned away. Then Soul turned his head to Maka. She was smiling at him. Unknown to the male teen Maka saw how the two males were lookind at eachother. It made her kinda happy.

"So Maka-" Soul was cut off because someone kicked the front door opened. A figure walked in.

"_Oh no, not him! Not now!" _Soul pleaded.


	7. Wronge move idiot!

"YAHOO! YOUR GOD IS HUNGY!" yelled an ADHD ninja. He had a larg grin and a gleam in his eyes. Not long after, a raven hair beauty strolled in. She wore a solf smile.

"Soul? Hey man, what's up?" Black Star called out, waving his hand to his friend. He rushed up and pulled a chair next to Soul. Tsubaki did the same next to Maka, but in a more calm manner.

"_Why me? Why here?" _Soul thought looking down at the table."_I wanted Maka all to myself. But no, I have this idiot here" _Soul bawled his fists,but then a second later relaxed them. "_Stay cool, stay cool Soul. You'll get your time later today."_

"Hi Tsubaki" Maka greeted.

"Morning Maka chan" Tsubaki replied.

"How come you're up so early?" Maka asked.

"Well-" "THE GREAT BLACK STAR NEEDS FOOD, HIS STOMACH WAITS FOR NOBODY!" the blue haired ninji half shouted to Maka and half to a near by waiter.

"Let me guess, he's bottomless gut woke him up and he whined to you about it." Soul stated bordly with a hand plased under his chin. Tsubaki nodded. Then suddedly a brow haired and eye, pale skined demon came to the table holding Maka and Soul's food or in other words, Mat.

"Here you are." He notified his customers puting the food down.

"It's about time."Black Star complained.

"What? Who are-"

"I'll have a stack of pancakes- extra syrup, toast, sunny side up eags, bacon, hash browns, omelette with cheese, and 2 cupes of orange juice." he interjected.

"I'll have pancakes and milk please." Tsubaki answered. Mat had a dazed expression on his face. He was woundering where the hell these 2 came from.

"Can you please help my friends here. They're kinda hungry. I'm sorry if we cause any trouble." Maka smiled. Mat turned his head to Maka.

"It's ok. I'm happy to serve your friends." he lied.

"Do you need anything to write down that order?"the forest eyed girl asked.

"Don't worry, I got a memory like an elephant." Mat beamed.

"_He also has a grin like a chinese cat." _Soul commented mentally_._ Mat walked away, leaving the group of teens alone. Maka and Tsubaki struck up a conversation while Maka dug in to her meal. Soul on the other hand scarfed down his food as Black Star boasted about himself as always. The albino wanted to get out of there A.S.A.P. He could easly finish in a minute but the problem was how fast Maka would go. Also he had to deal with a certain annoying waiter.

After he came to the last bite of his breakfast, he had an idea to solve one of his problems. Soul put his empty plate and fork to the side, and turned his head towards Black Star. He tapped the assassin's shoulder and whispered "Meet me in the bathroom." Then headed in the said direction.

Black Star did as he was told without a word for once. He pushed open the door finding Soul leaning on the white wall next to the stalls, his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" the ninja asked closing the door.

"Every time the waiter comes I want you to comlpain about the food or ask for something else." Soul begain.

"Wh-"

"And if no question I'll give you 20 bucks."

Black Star lifted an eyebrow and plased a had on his chin."...30"

"25"

"deal"

* * *

"Your food dude." Mat placed the food on the table.

"I want milk." Black Star granted.

"What? You-"

"MILK! Hurry up." He interrupted.

Mat gazed at him for a second before picking up the 2 cups of orange juice." One moment please." he smiled. If you look closely, you could see his eyebrow twich.

* * *

"Here is-"

"This omelette needs more cheese"

"What?"

"The customer is alwats right."

A vain popped on Mat's head."Right, of course." he said picking up the omelette.

* * *

"Here-"

"These hash browns are over cooked. Do them over." Black Star pointed to his plate.

"Wh-"

"I'm a paying customer, move it."

Mat clench his teeth and grabbed the plate in need of fix this time."I'm on my way." he said through his teeth.

* * *

"H-"

"These panca-"

"ENOUGH!" Mat screamed" I AM FUCKING TIRED OF YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT THE FOOD!IT'S ALWAYS WAAA THIS AND WAAA THAT! JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOU-Hey where did the other two go?" Mat asked, pointing at the 2 empty seats next to Tsubaki and Black Star.

Black Sstar look to where he was pointing to for a second then turned back to Mat.

"They left 5 minutes a go. The money for the bill is on the table plus they left a tip." Black Star replied. Mat saw and picked up the cash to count it.

"What tip? There's no tip." the mud eye waiter asked look up from the cash. Black Star hadded him a note. Mat gabbed it and read it over.

**"Tip"**

Brush your teeth more, your breath smells.

Mat cleched the paped in his hand. "SON OF A-

* * *

**(Soul and Maka)**

Soul and Maka were just entering a move theater. Soul had purchased their tickets online, so Maka has no idea what they are watching. The male teen led Maka to the right theater and told her that he was going to grab a snack for both of them. Maka nodded and went inside. Then Soul like he said walked up to a counter to order their treats.

The worker at the counter had medium size brown hair, blue eyes, braces, and about the same age as Soul. Her name tag on her left read "Cindy".

"How may I help you sir." She ashed. When she talked little drops of saliva came flying out. Soul cringed when a drop hit his face.

"_Yea, you can get me an unbrella freak."_

Soul grabbed a near by tissue and cleaned his face before answering."Yea, I'll have some popcorn." he said as he toss the tissue in the trash.

Cindy headed over to the popcorn machine, grabbed a small shovle and opened a small door to the machine.

"What size?" she asked now spitting into the once dry food.

"On second thought, I'll have 2 **packaged** chocolate bars."

Cindy lifted an eyebrow but shrugged and closed the door after putting the small shovle away. She grabbed a couple of milky ways and placed them on the counter.

"That will be 2.50 sir."

Soul placed the money down and picked up the candy. Then he walked back to the theater. He found Maka in the back row and sat down next to her.  
The move started right after this.

"_Perfect" _Soul thought"_ Nothing like a good horro film to get Maka running to me for safety."_ Soul grin to this but then it was soon gone when he saw what was really playing infront of them.

"I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and A kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?" a purple dinosaur singed.


	8. Erra's not that bad,I think?

**(Soul and Maka'a apartment)**

Blair was sitting outside of the bathroom in her cat foom. She head the door groan in pain. She sighed.

"You know, you deserve this for switching Soul-kun's tickets."

Erra glared towards the locked door. "What? He through me to the dogs! Literally! If anything, I deserve some freaking revengee-aaagg". A few seconds later you could here solid/liquid splashing in water.

You see, Erra, for some unknown reason, throws up when he consumes benadryl. At first he had no idea why his stomach was doing this to him. But after thinking a little. He came to the realization that an unmistakable albino was the one that gaved him his dinner (that could have poison him if he wanted to). So here he is now, hugging his new friend Mr. Porcelain.

"I'll get you for this, Evens."he muttered as he wiped his mouth with toilet paper. The male cat through it in the john before flushing it. He walked out the door and looked down at Blair.

"Also while we're on this subject, you should hear the note he left me."

Blair tilted her head to the left, lifting an eyebrow. Erra pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket to his eye level.

"Fleabag" He started" stop freeloading and get your ass out of here. The last thing I need is you giving Maka or I some sort of disease. If I find you still here when I get back, I'll skin you alive. Don't come back you little piece of shit."

Blair sweat droped after hearing that display of Soul's "affectionate".

"Lovely, wasn't it?"Erra asked sarcastically. He then crumpled the paper into a ball and through it to the side of the hall, not even caring where it lands. Then he walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" the female cat called out.

"To have a little fun." he rerplied turning his gaze at his imouto.

"Oiisan, you better not mes-"

"It'll be fine." Erra cut Blair off" I won't mess up the plan, trust me." With that said Erra made his way to the door and left. As he was walking down the stairs he saw a clock on the wall.

"Hhhmmm" he placed a hand on his chin." If I hurry, I might be able to find Maka and Soul still at the move theater." he grined.

* * *

"What the hell?" Soul asked out loud. Why was Barney on there? It should have been blood and carnage, not some dinosaur sing about his feelings.

"Soul, this isn't my idea of fun." Maka stated.

_"Fuck, this isn't good." _Soul thought.

"H-how about we skip this and take a walk in the park." he smiled

"Alright, but next time we go to the movies don't mess up." she pointed at his chest.

Soul nodded he head and they both got up to leave. As they made their way to the exit Cindy called out from the candy counter.

"Leaving so soon? Your going to miss the next move, Barney's great adventure!" she laughed" I'm sure you'll love that one."

A vain popped on both Maka and Soul's heads, but they left without a word. As the walked they took no noticed of a cat following behind them. A few minutes later they entered the park. Maka saw two swans in the lake. Maka was entranced by them. Soul saw that someone was selling paddle boat rides near by. He peeked at Maka and smiled.

"Soul, let's go ride the paddle bouts" the blond pionted at the said direction. Looks like Maka was already ahead of him.

"Sure" he smiled.

They made their way to the boats.

"Excuse me sir." Soul said to a beer belly, 6 foot, middle age man." How much is it for a ride?"

"10 dollars" he stated. He was leaning sign that said "paddle boats".

Soul took out his wallet and handed the middle aged man the money. The said man pulled up his blue overalls straps and led them to a boat. He hepled them in the boat and then pushed it away from the dock.

"Don't brake it." the guy muttered as he walked back to his first spot. Both Soul and Maka started peddling they came near the swans, Soul spotted Maka's eyes sparkle. For once, every thing was fine. Then Soul heard some music playing in the backgrown.

_"Hmm, The Blue Danube" _he noted. They peddled for a few minutes when suddenly...

Something landed on his head. Soul reached up and found this white stuff on his hand. Birds chirped flying by.

"_Fuck!"_

He quickly lean over the boat to wash the poop off of his hair. But then, a fish jumped out and smacked him upside the head with its fins before jumping back in.

"What the?" he questioned. He could have sworn he saw that fish sticked out his tongue at him.

"Is there something wrong, Soul?" Maka asked looking at Soul's back.

"Oh aaa, nothing." he said keeping his back to maka.

"Hey look, a book fair." Soul pionted to the spot.

"Really? Let's go to there." smiled Maka. She was looking at the said place.

They both made it there in a minute. Maka was the fist to jump off. She look at Soul, waiting for him to come with her. But sill not looking at her, Soul waved her off.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

Maka shrugged and left.  
As soon Maka was was gone, Soul got out of boat and headed somewhere with less people. He really needed to clean his head. When he found the said place, he kneeled down near the lake. As he was cleaning his head, he heard a chuckle above him. Soul looked up and found the cat he hated the most sitting on a tree branch.

"What the fuck you're doing here?" Soul yelled.

"Just having a little fun." Erra smiled. "Oh and catch." he said before throwing Soul 2 brown objects with his tail.

Soul caught the mystery things in one hand. Then looked at what was in his hand.

"Nuts?" the male teen questioned.

No sooner had he said that, a big, vicious, man-eating squirrel attacked him!

"What the fuck?" he yelled. Soul dropped the nuts as he tried to get the damn fear ball off of him. The squirrel ran all over his body. It eventually made its way into Soul's pants. The fear ball found these two round things in there and thought it was nuts. So he bit it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Soul cried out. He dropped to the ground and placed his hands on his groin. The squirrel escaped out of the bottem of Soul's pants and the first thing he saw when he got out was his nuts, only three inches away. The fear ball ran towards it and stuffed them in his mouth before sprinting out of sight.

"Man, that's got to hurt." Erra stated.

Soul shooked a little before slowly getting up.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the albino sreamed as he climbed up the tree Erra was in. Erra stayed calm and sitting in the same spot as Soul got closer to him. Then right before Soul could grab him, Erra jupmed to another tree. Soul however did grab something in his hand. It was an egg and a vary angry mother saw who took her baby. She flew up and pecked Soul like the was no tomorrow.

"GGaaa, go away!" he tossed the egg back in the nest. "There you got you damn egg back."

But the bird still attacked Soul. She did however stop when Soul fell to the ground. Soul fell in a rose bush, one that has a lot of spikes.

"God that fucking hurts!" he yelled as he climbed out. He heard laughter and saw Erra on the ground two yards away from him.

"Try to catch me, idiot." Erra called out and for some reason had a rose in his mouth.

Like a moth to a flame, Soul ran after Erra.

"I hate animals." Soul said to himself.

"We're not crazy about you too." Erra called out.

They raced through the trees and into the book fair. Soul tried to keep an eye out for Erra, but he lost him in the sea of people. Soul look high and low. He looked near and far. Just when he thought he wouldn't find Erra, he saw him. Next to Maka! Erra was smiling nodding his head, but what really caught his attention was that Maka was blushing. She was holding a rose and lookind at a card in her hands.

"No, this can't happen! I won't let it!" he mattered.

Soul ran like the wind. He pushed over people and ignore their calls or cusses at him.

"Maka!" he called out.

Maka saw Soul running to her. She ran to Soul as well and then gaved him a big bear hug.

"I love you too, Soul!" Maka smiled.

"Huh?" Soul was at a compleat lost for words. Why on earth was Maka doing this? Didn't Erra said **he** loved her. But then out of the corner of Soul's eye he saw the card say to Maka from Soul. Soul looked up to Erra who was smiling. Erra mouth out "Your welcome." and left. Before Sou could questioned it, Maka gaved him a deep passionate kiss. After that Soul didn't really care.

* * *

**(With Erra)**

"Well imouto the plan worked." Erra talked to himself as he srolled on the sidewalk " Soul and Maka are together."

"Although, I said I would help. I didn't say I would make it easy on him." he grined. "And now, I have to "help" two more love sick idiots."

Oh what will be instore for Kid and Black Star?


End file.
